


Don't Worry

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Overprotective, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: When Aiba had told him he was going to South Africa for the Tensai Shimura Doubutsuen, Sho had naively imagined him running after a few gazelles. Zebras, maybe. Gnus was the worst he could think about.For sure, not tigers. Not cheetahs. Not rhinos.





	Don't Worry

Sho turned off the TV, perplexed.

He felt his heart beating too fast, and he took a couple deep breaths.

He couldn’t calm down.

When Aiba had told him he was going to South Africa for the Tensai Shimura Doubutsuen, Sho had naively imagined him running after a few gazelles. Zebras, maybe. Gnus was the worst he could think about.

For sure, not _tigers._ Not _cheetahs_. Not _rhinos._

He knew that Aiba, as opposed to him, rarely got scared about stuff like that. And even though Sho perfectly knew he exaggerated at times, he also knew that there was a clear boundary for things one could do without risking his own life.

He was still pondering about it, when he heard the sound of keys and the door opening.

“I’m home!” Aiba said, and come into the living room smiling. Sho looked at him, barely nodded, but didn’t smile back.

And the one on Aiba’s face disappeared, while he sat down next to him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, anxious.

“I’ve just finished watching the Tensai Shimura Doubutsuen.” he muttered, while Aiba scowled and tilted his head, looking confused.

“You didn’t like it?” in any other circumstance Sho would’ve smiled for the naivety in his voice, annihilating as usual. This time, he just shook his head.

“I didn’t like the fact that you’ve risked to become the dinner of half the south African savannah, I didn’t like that at all.” he said, theatrically. Aiba looked at him for just a little while longer, before bursting out laughing. Uncouth.

Sho thinned his lips, visibly irritated. He _hated_ not to be taken seriously, and it was something he had been forced to get used to being with Aiba, notoriously incapable of taking anything seriously.

“It’s not funny.” he muttered, crossing his arms. He felt pretty childish, still he couldn’t help but thinking that the other had truly risked to hurt himself.

It was a terrifying thought, as much as it bothered him to admit that.

Aiba wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder. He raised his eyes, to be able to look at him.

“Are you worried about me?” he asked, masking the mockery in a forcedly sweet voice. Sho snorted.

Of course he was worried about him.

He was _always_ worried about him. For the way he acted, for his carelessness toward every dangerous thing, for the situations he ended up in, where he always had a hard time getting out.

For everything.

And, knowing Sho was an anxious guy, he rarely bothered restraining himself. And that annoyed him most of all.

He glared, but didn’t push him away.

He rested a hand on his arms, brushing it almost instinctively.

“Yes, I do worry.” he replied, barely audible.

That was the problem, with Aiba.

He couldn’t honestly be mad at him.

As angry as he got, as much as the other went over the top, he just needed to look at that childish face, those deep and bright eyes and... he caved.

He caved because deep down he knew that Aiba hardly ever did something on purpose.

The latter got closer, resting his head on his chest and chuckling at how it raised and fall under the rhythm of Sho’s breath.

“You shouldn’t be scared. There are plenty of people ready to jump in, were things to get really _bad._ ” he reassured him, fiddling the hem of his sweater.

Sho lowered his eyes, looking doubtfully at him.

“You were basically wearing a tiger, when did they think was the best time to jump in?” he replied, sarcastic, but it served no purpose but making Aiba laugh.

“Come on, don’t be exaggerated! She just wanted to play!” he said, without taking him seriously.

Sho shook his head, close to exasperation.

As usual, arguing made no sense. It just served to make him waste energies; Aiba was never going to listen to him, and he had resigned to that.

He rested his chin on his shoulder, while the younger slightly tilted his head and propped up on his elbows, his head in the crook of his neck, close to his ear.

“I like it when you’re worried about me.” he murmured, making him blush.

Aiba chuckled, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Really?” he asked, and felt Masaki nodding against his throat, tickling him.

“Yes. Well, it means you care about me.” Sho couldn’t help but laughing, as usual when facing Aiba’s embarrassment when he talked about feelings. He delicately brought a hand behind his head and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together.

“I love you.” he said, really low, far from being comfortable himself in that admission.

It was like Aiba lit up, all of a sudden.

He threw his arms around his neck, holding him tight.

“I love you too, Sho-chan. And I’m truly sorry I made you worry.” he sat back up, looking him in the eyes. “I promise I’ll be more careful, next time.” he stated.

Sho was about to reply.

He was about to say he didn’t believe it. That Aiba wasn’t capable to avoid ending up in trouble.

But that he would’ve tried being less anxious; that he was going to try and accept how he was.

Because, like he had said, he loved him.

He loved him, and that was why he worried.

He loved him, and because of that he was going to bear it.

Just for those smiles on him, with which he was able to make him forget about everything else.


End file.
